When Happily Ever After Ends
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: When Chad's wife gets hit by a car in New York,Chad and their daughter Annabel go to New York.Sonny is just getting out of a bad relationship,and goes to New York for some fun.WhenChad goes back to LA he meets Sonny. They become goodfriends. Please R&R
1. A Trip To New York

Chad Dylan Cooper was happily married to Michelle Cooper. They had a five year old daughter. Her name was Annabel. She was starting kindergarten this year. It is August-the end of August. Michelle works out of town a lot. Now she is in New York. She should be coming home tomorrow.

Chad was sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Pawn Stars, while Annabel was sitting at the computer desk. The phone started to ring. Chad grabbed it, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Is this the Cooper residence?" A man asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" Chad asked.

"I am calling from New York Hospital on third street." the man explained.

"Okay… is everything okay?" Chad asked. Annabel turned around to face Chad on her chair. He told her to continue with what she was doing silently.

"Your wife… she got into a car accident last night. A drunk driver ran a red light, and hit her. Her chauffer was driving her to the hotel after a long night at work, and the drunk driver hit the car right where your wife was sitting. She isn't dead, but she isn't doing well. Would it be too much for you and your daughter to come up to New York as soon as you can? Just in case she doesn't make the transportation back to Hollywood." The man explained.

Chad was in shock. But he had to be calm, for Annabel's sake. She couldn't know anything was wrong. She would go crazy. "Yeah. We will come there as soon as we can. Thank you for informing me," Chad said.

"Your welcome." the man disconnected the call. Chad looked at his daughter who was making a picture on the computer. He walked up to her.

"Who was that daddy?" Annabel asked.

"Oh, it was someone in New York. They want us to come there as soon as we can. Can you get off the computer so daddy can book a flight for today?" Chad asked.

Annabel nodded, and saved her picture, then got off the computer. She walked to the couch, and changed the channel to Tree house. Chad clicked the internet button, and waited impatiently for it to load. When it did, he googled, 'Plane Rides to New York' He waited for it to load again. When a whole bunch of links came up, he clicked the first one. There was a flight to New York today. In a couple hours. He booked it for two, then turned off the TV. He went into Annabel's room and started packing her clothes, and everything else. Then he went to his own room, and packed a couple outfits for himself.

When he was done that, he walked back out to the living room with the suitcases. "Honey," Chad said, to get Annabel's attention. She looked at him.

"Why do you have suitcases?" She asked.

"Cause we have to leave, we are going to New York, remember?" Chad asked. He pulled Annabel off of the couch.

"But I don't wanna leave." Annabel whined.

"Sweetie, we have to. I am sorry, but it is important. Come on, lets go." Chad told her, grabbing her hand and walked out of the house locking before he left.

Chad and Annabel got to the airport, just as they were announcing it was time to board the plane. Chad and Annabel walked down the isle, he sat down at the window seat, and Annabel sat down beside him. Then a girl with brown hair walked down the isle and quickly sat down beside Annabel. Chad didn't say anything to her, and she didn't say anything to him.

Chad looked at Annabel and said, "Sweetie, this is a six hour flight. And you cant get up, unless you need to go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay daddy." Annabel said. "Do I have anything to play with while I am here?"

"Yeah, I brought you a couple of books." Chad explained, handing his daughter books that she liked to read. Annabel started to read, as the plane took off.

Chad sat for a while, just watching outside the plane as it flew. He looked at the clouds, everything he could see being up as high as he was. But after three hours of being on the plane, he looked at Annabel again. "Annabel honey, are you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah." Annabel answered back simply.

"Wanna take a nap for the rest of the flight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Annabel answered.

"Okay, give me your book, and go to sleep." Chad said taking the book out of Annabel's grasp, and she closed her small little eyes to sleep. Chad then closed his eyes too, and fell to sleep.

As he slept, he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, but he saw Michelle. "Michelle? Is that really you?" Chad asked.

"No." She answered.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"I am in your dream, Chad." Michelle said. "You're dreaming about me."

"Ohh," Chad answered back. "Please don't die on me honey." Chad said vulnerably.

"If I die, I died for a reason." Michelle said.

"But, you don't know how hard it would be on me. And what about Michelle? How would I tell her?" Chad asked, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Chad, you are a smart, independent person. You don't need me to tell Annabel. You never really needed me. You took care of Annabel on your own. For the longest time I wasn't even there. It was all you. Don't cry. You can do this on your own. You don't need me. You can do this. You will always be in my heart, I will never forget about you." Michelle told him.

"But how would I tell her? She loves you." Chad told Michelle.

"She loves you more. She spends more time with you. She will understand, she is our daughter. She can take any kind of pain, trust me." Michelle said.

Chad opened his eyes. The intercom came on telling everyone to buckle their seatbelts. Chad woke Annabel, and buckled her seat belt for her, then buckled his own. He prepared for seeing Michelle. When the plane landed, he took Annabel off of the plane, and grabbed their luggage before walking out of the airport. He found a Taxi parked on the side of the street, and he got in it. He told the driver where to drive them, and closed the door.

When the driver parked at the curb of the hospital, Chad and Annabel got out. Chad paid the man, and took Annabel into the hospital. He went to the front desk, and said the lady behind the desk, "Where is the day center? I read that this hospital had a day center.." Chad explained.

"Is over that corner, sir." the lady said pointing to the corner.

"Thank you." Chad said, then took Annabel to the day center. He walked up to the man behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" the man asked, shifting his gaze to Chad and Annabel.

"I would like to register my daughter for daycare, for just today." Chad said.

"Okay, you can put her down, and she can go play while you register her." The man said. Chad put Annabel down, and she ran to the play center.

After Chad finished registering Annabel he went back to the front office. The same lady was sitting at the desk.

"How may I help you, again?" She asked.

"Where is Michelle Cooper's room? I am her husband." Chad explained.

"Room 324." The lady said. Chad walked to the elevator, and pushed the three. He walked around level three until he found room 324. He opened the door, and walked in. He couldn't believe how horrible his wife looked right now.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Total agnst! Please review!<strong>


	2. Finding Out How Serious Her Condition Is

"Michelle?" Was all Chad could say.

Michelle took a deep breathe, the pain everywhere in her body. "Where is Annabel?"

"She is in the daycare. I didn't want her to see you like this, and I knew you didn't want her too either." Chad said.

"I know. It would break her little heart to see me like this." Michelle agreed. "How are you going to tell her? You know, when I die." Michelle asked. Chad could hear her heart breaking as she said it.

"I don't know, Michelle. I never should have let you go on that trip. This, I-is all my fault. You wouldn't be here right now, laying where your laying in the condition your in." Chad apologized. "I feel horrible. Now our daughter is going to grow up without a mother."

"Chad this isn't your fault. This is destiny…" Michelle told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Chad asked. "Your dying, Michelle. How can you be so okay with all of this?"

"Because I have already lived the best life anyone can live. I have a wonderful husband, and the best daughter in the world. I am ready to die." Michelle explained.

Chad let just one tear slip from his eyes. "I love you, Michelle. Please never leave me." Chad told her, kissing her forehead gently.

The doctor walked in, to see Chad sitting at the chair beside Michelle's bed. "Thank god you made it safe and sound." The doctor commented, walking to shake Chad's hand. Chad shook it, then sat back down. "I would like to tell you her condition, but looking at her now I am sure you can already figure it out." Doctor said.

"Yeah," Chad said. "How much longer do you think she has?" Chad asked.

"Not long. Not long at all. Come out to the hallway, so we can talk more privately. Be right back, Michelle." Doctor said, leading the way to the hallway. Chad closed the door, and went to stand in front of the Doctor.

"Does your daughter know about your wife?" He asked.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way until she dies." Chad answered. "Now really, how long do you think Michelle has?"

"Lets just say, she'd be lucky to make it to tomorrow. I am so sorry to inform you with this kind of information, Chad." The doctor explained to Chad.

Chad was trying to keep the tears from falling. He couldn't answer to that.

"I am so sorry, Chad. We are trying everything we can, but-" He couldn't finish. "But nothing is working."

"I don't blame any of this on you, Doctor. I blame it on me. I was the one that let her come to New York, knowing all the people that die in New York." Chad said.

"Chad, son, don't blame this on you. This is not your fault. Death, is never someone's fault, unless they purposely try to kill someone. You have a life a head of you. You have your daughter to take care of, and be strong for. You cant add more pressure then there already is, by telling yourself that this was your fault." The Doctor told Chad.

Chad nodded, not able to say anything. He tried to fake a smile, but nothing happened to his face.

"Are you ready to go back in, or do you need a moment?" He asked.

"I will come in." Chad said unsteadily.

Chad walked out of the room where is wife was staying. He went back down to the ground level, to where his daughter was being kept. He went to the desk. The same man was sitting there, as was before.

"Can I register my daughter for a couple more days?" Chad asked. The man nodded.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Umm, two days?" Chad asked.

"Sure, that will be an extra two hundred, though." The man said, typing away on his computer.

"Sure," Chad said, handing the man two paper bills. He took them, and put them in an envelop. Chad then went inside the room, where his daughter was playing with a toy.

"Annabel! Lets go get something to eat!" Chad said, walking up behind her. She jumped. He picked her up, carrying her to the taxi that was waiting. When he got her inside the car, and he was in, he asked, "What do you want for dinner, sweetie?"

"McDonalds!" Annabel screamed. Chad covered his ears, and when he was sure she was done screaming he uncovered them.

"Okay." Chad said. He turned to the driver of the Taxi, and said, "Can you take us to a McDonalds?"

"Sure." The driver replied, and made a U turn, and parked outside of the McDonalds that he just passed. Chad paid the man, and got out, taking Annabel's hand and walked into the McDonalds.

Chad ordered, and was currently sitting at the table Annabel had picked out. Surprisingly enough there weren't very many people here. Then suddenly, the number got called, and Chad walked to retrieve his and Annabel's food. He brought it back, putting Annabel's happy meal in front of her, then grabbing his Big Mac. Chad took one huge bite of his hamburger. Annabel looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Wow," She stated. "You have a huge mouth!"

"And you have a tiny mouth." Chad said back, smiling the entire time. He loved how Annabel would make his mood from a complete horrible thing, to be so happy, even when he wife was dying…

"Well a tiny mouth is better then a big huge mouth!" She said back, laughing.

"How do you figure?" Chad asked confused. "If you have a big mouth you can eat more in one bite, and it wont take so long to eat. But on the other hand when you have a small mouth it only fits so much, which takes longer to eat." Chad explained, the entire time his face stretched with a smile.

"Whatever…" Annabel said, admitting defeat.

"Ha! I win!" Chad said happily, then taking another bite of his hamburger. Then, took a couple bites of his French fries.

When they finished eating, Chad took the tray to the little garbage disposal thing. He went back to where Annabel was sitting, taking her hand outside. He stopped a taxi, that was driving by. He got Annabel in, and got in himself. "Where too?" the man asked.

"Umm, Holiday Inn Hotel." Chad answered.

"How long are we staying here, daddy?" Annabel asked.

"A couple of nights, sweetie." Chad answered.

"Is mommy staying with us?" Annabel asked.

Chad stayed quiet for a while, deciding what he should tell his daughter. When he decided he said, "Honey don't you remember? Mommy is working. Umm, she has her own hotel." He hated lying to Annabel, but now he really had no choice.

"Ohh." Annabel answered disappointedly.

"Honey, it is fine. You will see your mom again…soon." Chad said with great difficulty.

Annabel just smiled.

When the taxi pulled up to the Holiday Inn, Chad paid the man and got out, with Annabel following quickly behind him trying to stay near him. Chad walked into the doors, with Annabel's hand in his again. He went to the check in office.

"How may I help you?" A man asked.

"I would like to book one room, one bed. For a couple of nights, starting tonight." Chad said.

"Okay, I have one room available. It will be five hundred for all the nights included, how would you like to pay, cash, or debit or credit card?" the man asked, doing something on his computer.

"Credit card, please." Chad said. He swiped the card.

"Okay, your room number is 345, and here are your keys. Have a nice stay here. And check out is eleven." He said, handing Chad a envelope with a key in it. Chad went to grab his and Annabel's bags that were at the door and took the elevator up to the third floor, and found their room. He opened it, with a key that he had. He put their bags in the corner of the room and looked around. He was impressed with what they got for so little.

"So, wanna go swimming?" Chad asked Annabel.

"Yeah!" Annabel said excitedly.

"Okay your bathing suite is in the suit case there, go get changed." Chad said, grabbing his own, and quickly getting changed before Annabel got out. When she came out, Chad had his trunks on, and they went down to the bottom floor to where the pool was. Chad jumped in the water first, then Annabel jumped into his arms. She had just learnt how to swim, which was good now. Annabel swam all around the pool. Finally out of the corner of her eye, she saw the water slide.

"Daddy! Can I go on the waterslide?" Annabel begged.

"Yeah. I will be at the bottom waiting for you." Chad said. Annabel got out of the water, and ran up the stairs. She yelled, "COMING!" before sliding down the slide. She flew into the pool with force, going under the water. Chad snatched her up from under in the matter of two seconds. When Annabel came up from under the water, in Chad's hands, she coughed until she got all of the water out of her system. Chad looked like a worried puppy right now.

"I wanna do it again!" Annabel yelled.

Chad shook his head. "Nope. Maybe again tomorrow, but, right now I think we should just swim. You almost drowned, I don't need that to happen again tonight." Chad said.

"Fine…" Annabel pouted.

"The puppy dog face isn't going to work with me, you know." Chad said.

"Yep." she said and swam around more, then splashed Chad with water.

Chad looked at her, and sashayed his way over to her, and splashed her with force. She flew backwards, then gained her way back to him, and splashed him once again. And that is what started the fun of splash war!

Chad got Annabel dressed, and tucked in for bed at eight that night. He then got himself dressed, and turned the TV on for a little while. He found tree house, and put the channel on it. Annabel started to sing with the music that was playing for Max and Ruby.

A little while later, Annabel fell asleep. Chad turned the TV off, at nine, and shut the lamp off. He slid down in bed, and closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't dream of Michelle again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo...? What did you think? I got some (A LOT FOR ONE CHAPTER!) reviews telling me to update, sooooo here it is! Here r the shout outs for people who reviewed!<strong>

**heyitspinkydee: Thank you for the review. Glad you like my story. And i updated, which should make you happy! Please review this chapter and tell me your thoughts! Tell people about my story tooo! **

**BrandNewEyes929: Thanks for the review, the AWESOME review! Please review! And tell people about my story, yeah!**

**Ace5492: Thanks for the review! Thanks! lol. I loved ur review 'Wonderful!' Please review again, and tell people about my story! :)**

**CookieCrispEtc: The next chapter is up! lol. Thanks for the review, hope to see you review again. And also please tell poepel about this story. **

**So thank you all for your reviews, story alerts, fav storys, author alerts, ect. THey make me happy. And if it isnt tooo much tell people about the story. AND get them to read it. Thanks again for the review, and review pleeeeeease!**


	3. A Deal

Annabel jumped on Chad back the very next morning. Chad awoke with a smile on his face, he knew that sooner or later he didn't even know if he would ever have a smile on his face again.

"Is my beautiful Annabel ready to go to daycare again?" Chad asked, once Annabel settled down. He knew he should let her see Michelle, but, he wouldn't be able to handle the look on her face.

"Daddy do I have to go to the daycare again? I don't like it there. I want to go where your going. Please?" Annabel asked.

Chad shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anna. But I need to go where I'm going alone. You cant come."

"Please?" Annabel begged. Tears started to come, falling freely down her rosy red cheeks. "I really really don't like it at the daycare. I wanna be with my daddy."

"I'm sorry darling. Soon this will all be over and we can go back home." Chad said truthfully.

"And when do I get to see mommy again?" Annabel asked.

That comment brought tears to Chad's eyes, because she wasn't able to see her mommy again, ever. Chad replied, "I don't know sweetie. I don't know when she gets off work. It will be soon though, darling, I know that for sure." Chad hated lying to Annabel about stuff like this. It broke his heart. Chad started to get Annabel ready, then they left. He dropped her off at her daycare then went to go see Michelle.

Chad walked to Michelle's room, but it was empty. Her room was empty. Chad ran to the nurse counter. "My wife got in a car accident she was in room- I forget the number but it was down there a little bit-. Her name is Michelle Cooper, and she isn't in her room, did she like I don't know get moved or something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah she has been moved. Something happened during the night last night and she had to be moved to extensive care I think. I'm not her nurse so I don't know exactly what went down, but I cant find her nurse and get her to talk to you?" The nurse said.

"Please!" Chad said. The nurse ran off and then two women returned.

"Mr. Cooper, I am guessing you are wondering why your wife is no longer in her room?" Nurse Amy asked.

"What do you think? I walked-well more like ran- but anyways, I went to her room and she wasn't in it. No one was. Then this nurse here said she was in extensive care, and something happened during the night. Where is she? Is she okay?-" Chad got cut off, when a ear killing beep sound came from Nurse Amy's little thing that Chad had no idea what it was. She pulled it out of her pocket and her facial expression changed drastically. She started to run quickly to the fifth floor taking the stairs. Chad ran after her. She stopped in front of a room, and the device stopped beeping. Chad looked inside the room and he saw his wife laying on a hospital bed. Her eyes closed, and the machine beside her bed still beeping. He couldn't believe this was happening. The nurse rushed through the door but Chad was too fast and he got in before she could shut the door. He rushed to his wife's body. It was motionless. She was motionless. Tears began to form in his eyes. The doctor rushed into the room and they tried to get Michelle's heartbeat back. Chad was standing where there wasn't any people working on his wife to bring her back.

As time went by nothing happened. She didn't come back. Her body was lifeless. The nurse turned to him still aware he was in the room. She had the look of defeat on her face. "We've done all that we can do, Chad. Nothing helped. She's gone. I'm sorry to say it. We tried everything. God decided to take her. Only the good die young. We will give you a couple moments with her alone, and then you will have to leave. I'm sorry. We will get her to the hospital where you live."

"Thank you nurse." Chad said. Everyone started to leave and he went to sit beside Michelle. Tears fell down his cheeks. He took her hand and kissed it, holding her hand gently, not wanting to let it down. How was he going to tell Annabel?

Chad got up and left the room, knowing this was the last time he was going to get to see his wife again. He went to get Annabel. He is going to tell her that her mother's dead.

"Daddy! I had a awesome day today." Annabel smiled, jumping into her father's arms. She then noticed that something was wrong with her father.

"Do you want to see your mother?" Chad asked.

"Yes!" Annabel said.

"This isn't a good thing, Annabel…" Chad said.

Chad lead Annabel to Michelle's room. He opened the door. Annabel looked in the room, and on the hospital bed. "Why are we in here daddy?"

"Honey there's something I have to tell you. Something I haven't been completely honest with you about. The whole reason we are here right now in New York is because your mother was in a car accident and her life was in threatening condition. So, while you have been in day care these past few days I have been seeing your mother here in the hospital. But today something tragic happened. Your mother died. She's dead." Chad said honestly.

Tears were falling fast down Annabel's face as she tried to find the courage to say anything to her father. "Mommy's dead?" She asked in the saddest voice you could ever imagine.

"Yes honey, your mom's dead. She's right here. I am so sorry you couldn't see her before this, but I didn't want you to see her in this condition. I am so very sorry girly." Chad said tears falling as well.

"I don't want her to die daddy. I love her…" Annabel said as she began to sob into Chad's shirt. He hugged her tight, as he picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder. She sobbed on his shoulder for a good ten minutes until the Nurse came in and told them to go.

When Chad and Annabel were in the taxi he asked her, "Are you ready to go home?"

"To the hotel?" The tears weren't completely off her face. But more started to come anyways.

"No, I mean home. Home in Hollywood." Chad told his daughter, putting his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears.

Annabel nodded, and the taxi stopped in front of the hotel. The two went up to their room and gathered all their things. Chad grabbed their plane tickets back to Hollywood and he checked out of the hotel. He told the taxi driver to take them to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport, they found the plane entrance they were going on and found there seats in the second class compartment. A half an hour later the plane took off and they waited the time till they were back in Hollywood. Luckily for them anyhow, there were no lay over's, and their plane ride was straight through.

Hours later Chad and Annabel walked off the plane, and found a taxi and went home. The first thing Annabel did was run to the picture of Michelle on the table. She sobbed into the table and Chad could now see that his little Annabel might not live the same way again. He knew that she wouldn't. it wouldn't be possible for her to live the life him and Michelle always wanted her too without a mother. How would Annabel learn all the things she needed to know without Michelle, Chad wondered to himself.

8 years later.

Chad walked up the sidewalk to his house. Sonny was walking slowly behind him. "Sonny its fine. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Remember, I lost my wife. It was hard. Come in. What are friends for?" Chad asked her. She nodded and followed him into the house. "Annabel? You home?"

Annabel said, "Yes. I'm upstairs."

"I brought Sonny. You know my friend I am always talking about. Wanna meet her?" Chad asked, kicking off his shoes. Sonny smiled. Chad motioned for her to give him her jacket. She did just that and pulled her boots off setting them to the side. She walked further into the house. It was big. It had a huge fireplace in the living room. Just an excellent house.

"Coming." Annabel called down. Moments later she was walking down the stairs. Annabel was gorgeous. She had brown hair and Chad's eyes. She was a splitting image of her mother, but with Chad's eyes. Everything down to the nose was the same. The hair, the nose, the shape of the eye, everything, even the freckles. She was gorgeous. She was the only thing keeping Chad from killing himself to be with Michelle again.

Sonny smiled when Annabel walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Annabel, you are Sonny. I have heard lots about you. And you are so pretty. Even prettier than my father described you as."

"Thank you Annabel. Its so nice to meet you. And me? Oh have you looked at yourself. Your father told me you're a spitting image of your mother.- oh shit I'm sorry. I forgot. Forgive me?" Sonny asked, putting her hand over her mouth.

"No its fine really. I am used to it by now. Like the whole people mentioning my mother and stuff. I'm used to it really. My friends still keep asking me if I am all torn about it still, and sure I miss her like crazy but I'm not going to live the rest of my life with tears." Annabel said. "Really its fine."

"Okay that's good. And that's also a great idea too, not living the rest of your life in tears, or even fears. My father just died three days ago. This is the first time I have been out of my house in that much time. Your father practically dragged me out. He said I needed to get out and see life again in my own eyes. And plus he wanted me to finally meet you." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad I have finally met you too. You are much nicer than I expected you'd be." Annabel said.

"How did you expect me to be?"

"I expected you to be nice and pretty, but your awesome already and really nice and absolutely gorgeous!" Annabel smiled.

"I like you already." Sonny smiled at Chad who was laughing slightly. "What are you laughing at there Chad?"

"Just how I bring my daughter down and in two minutes if that my friend and daughter are already getting along." Chad said amused.

"Its not that hard to get along with people. And with grownup's its easier cause there's no drama." Annabel said. "Oh speaking of drama. I need a ride to the mall… I'm meeting with Cassandra, Melissa, Adam and Conner…" Annabel lowered her voice when she mentioned Adam and Conner's names.

"Annabel… You know I don't like it when you hang out with guys. You know you are too young to have a boyfriend. Haven't I told you this a million times when you ask me if you can hang out with one of your guy friends?" Chad asked sternly.

"Dad I hang out with my friends. And I have friends that are guys. So that means I hang out with guys. It isn't a hard topic to understand. Seriously. Your friends with Sonny, she's a girl. Your aloud to hang out with a GIRL, why aren't I?" Annabel asked frustrated.

"Annabel I am 38 years old, and I have already had a child so it doesn't count. I don't want you hanging around with guys." Chad said raising his voice. "You are my little girl and I don't want any of those 'guys' to think they can get an advantage of you."

"Dad they are my friends they wouldn't ever do anything like that. You don't even know them! You cant just forbid me from hanging around with my friends even if they are guys. I know that I am not aloud to date, and I wouldn't disobey you, but it doesn't mean I don't have friends that are guys that might actually want to hang around with me." Annabel said.

"Annabel I said no, and no is final. You are not going if there are going to be guys there. End of story." Chad said.

Annabel looked at her father. "Mom would have understood. She would have let me because she would know what I mean. But you, your nothing like her. You wont let me go somewhere because there is guys, when you know I would never do anything stupid. You don't trust me. Mom would trust me. I hate you!" Annabel yelled before stomping up the stairs. Chad's face was blank. There was no facial expression at all. Nothing. Sonny looked from Chad to the stairs Annabel just climbed. She didn't know what to do or say.

Annabel slammed her door and fell on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and started to cry into it. She didn't know what his problem was. She wouldn't do anything stupid. She was too mature to do anything like that. Why didn't he believe her. There was a knock on her door, and she lifted her head up. Sonny came into her room a moment later.

"Your eye liners a little smudged there darling." Sonny said taking a seat by Annabel. Annabel grabbed her hand held mirror to see that eye liner and mascara was all the way down her cheeks. She didn't care what she looked like right now, seeing as she couldn't go out at all because her father hated her.

"Well," Sonny said. "I know what its like to not be able to do anything because your father is a little over protective. I wasn't aloud to hang with boys. But did that mean I didn't? I still did. I just told my dad that I was only hanging out with my girlfriends. But did I get caught. Yes I did. I was walking with my two best guy friends, and my dad was in the mall with my mom. He saw me, and my guy friends and, lets say I never saw his face get redder in my life. He was so mad, and I was grounded until I was actually aloud to hang out with guys. That was 15. So then my dad never gave a shit who I hung out with. Moral of the story, your dad will lighten up over time, you just have to wait for it." Sonny explained.

"But my guy friends will start to think that I don't like them if I never hang around with them. I don't want that, cause I actually do like them I just cant hang with them. Isn't there something you can do to like change his mind a little bit. Even if he is like texting me every half an hour or you and him are at the mall just walking around while me and my friends hang out. Its all better than not being able to hang with them at all." Annabel explained.

"I'll talk to him. Mention those, but it doesn't mean that he will say yes. It doesn't mean that I am good at persuading him, or people for that matter. But I will try, I will try my hardest, cause I do know what this feels like. When are you guys supposed to meet?" Sonny asked.

"Three." Annabel said. It was one thirty.

"Chad, you and I know that Annabel is mature enough to hang around with guys, its just you that isn't mature enough. Every dad is like that. Some let go a little too early and their daughters become sluts but some (you) don't let go fast enough and their daughter secretly starts to hate you." Sonny said. "But you don't have to let go so fast and all at once. Cause there are little things that you can do, to make both you and Annabel happy. Like letting her go to the mall with guys but texting her every half an hour so you can get a hold of her, or even phoning her every half an hour too. Or me and you could go to the mall and walk around alone while Annabel walks with her friends and every half an hour or whatever meet up with them and see how everything's going. She is literally saying she will do anything. And me knowing what she's going through with not being able to hang out with guys wants to help her, but it only really works if you agree to it." Sonny said.

"Sonny you don't understand what its like to be a father. Sure I let her hang out with guys. A month later she'll come asking me if she can date one of them. What will happen then. Would I say yes? Would I say no and have her hate me again? it's a hard thing being an single father with no one to lean on to help me. I have to make tough choices that will shape our lives." Chad said.

"It doesn't always have to be that way Chad. You can change it. And not completely let go of your daughter but let her do things that other people are aloud to do." Sonny said. "Be strict but not as strict. Let her hang with who she wants but put a curfew on things. Like be home before five. Something like that." Sonny said.

"Are you just saying all of this because you like my daughter?" Chad asked.

"I know what she's going through, and you know sooner or later she was going to start hanging with them behind your back and I didn't want to see her get in more trouble." Sonny said.

"Oh… I wonder who gave her that idea there Sonny." Chad smirked.

"Oh shut up."

"Someone's flirting…" Annabel said smiling from the top of the stairs.

Chad and Sonny looked into each others eyes and said "Yeah maybe we are…"

"So dad, can I go?"

"Yeah go ahead. But you have to be home before dinner time. Sonny would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to." Sonny said still staring into Chad's eyes.

"I think I am going to walk. I will see you guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait from updating, I was just on Hoildays. Went to Cypress Hills, had an amazing time. Truely awesome, but right now i am so sore. Poor me. Oh well, so here is a really sad chapter. I didnt really wanna kill Michelle yet... but my brain was tingling when i started writing, and well you all should know what happens after your brain starts tingling... lol. Hope you liked the Chapter. Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter, i loved all of them. <strong>

**Please Review(:**


End file.
